Tether
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Malec story concerned with Alec's mortality and Magnus' not-so-mortality. Contains some OCs, but mainly focused on Malec. Some plot digression from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Another Malec fanfic, of course the angst comes from the immortal/non-immortal drama. Some of my own OCs are in this for the purpose of the plot, and then some. Because Magnus Bane deserves the world. Takes place in the TV show verse/storyline.

Tither

There were few things on this earth that Magnus loved more than dancing and alcohol. One of those few things was Alexander Lightwood. That man had enraptured him from the moment he laid eyes on him. It was a strange feeling to an immortal, to see a temporary existence in the world and want to keep it with you forever. And, by the Angel, Alec was so patient and loving and solid Magnus could pretend to forget about his love's fleeting life when he was wrapped in his comforting figure nearly every night of the week.

Until recently, that is. While Magnus had Alec to assure him about his hauntings of the past, Alec didn't realize that he could soon become one of Magnus' own hauntings. A ghost of a true love long since dead, and then Magnus didn't know what he would do with himself. Ragnor was dead now as well, and Catarina hardly liked being public because of her distaste for Shadowhunters. Raphael was always such an unpredictable person-though Magnus still loved him dearly- and wasn't very emotional. Magnus then realized he needed to reconnect with a few of his own old friends whom he hadn't seen in awhile. And ask for a grand favor, if only to keep his own sanity ensured for the next eternity.

The trip to Paris had taken a lot out of him. Especially since he had hardly been any good sleep lately, the portal took a great amount of strength to conjure. At least he didn't pass out on Valerie's front porch. She wouldn't appreciate that very much. Her house used to be a deep mahogany the last time he had visited her, now it was white and held a large fountain that trickled into a koi pond. Not a classic Parisian home, but Valerie was all over the place, anyway. That characteristic they both shared- their love of travel. He had met her in Japan, if he recalls correctly, right before the isolation of the country ended. He can't recalls what he had been doing there, though. She had been buying silks, he remembers clearly.

A knock to the door wasn't even necessary, as the door automatically opened for him when he stepped on the doormat. The interior had changed since last time, too. Gone the dark, warm colors and were replaced by bright, vivid colors. Last time her living room had been a deep apple red, now it was a neutral shade of blue surrounded by accents of vivid greens and yellows. And there was now a large, flatscreen TV above the fireplace. Those hadn't existed in the eighties.

My gosh, it certainly had been a long time, Magnus thought. He prayed she wouldn't be sporting the now horrid poofed up hair like she had back then. Heels clicked on the staircase to his left and his face lit up at the sight of her. The High Warlock of Paris, Valerie Bonnay. She was nearly flying down the stairs and crushed him in a tight hug when she reached him. "It's been too long, Magnus," she smiled at him, speaking in English rather than French. The accent was very prominent, however.

"It has, and I apologize for that, darling," he grinned, squeezing her hand. Her eyes were a glowing, liquid turqouise that hardly stood still. Her Warlock Mark. Valerie's weren't slitted like a cat's, however.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault as well. Care for anything? Or do you wish to go out and eat somewhere? I saved myself to be on an empty stomach so we could do whatever you please. You're my guest, after all." Magnus laughed at that, shaking his head and sitting down on her soft white couch. She sat next to him, conjuring up a glass of tea-mango, he guessed- in her hand.

"Tell me Magnus, what brings you to Paris? I do hope you haven't been here since we last saw each other, otherwise I will be personally offended." Her hair was pulled in a ponytail-golden brown and curled softly.

"I...endured some horrid encounters thanks to the Clave and wished to reconnect with some old friends. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way." He had known her for nearly half his life, opening up to her wasn't as difficult as it was for some of his other, local friends.

Her eyes flashed with concern and a hint of protectiveness. "Did they try to kill you because of some misunderstanding?"

"They...tortured me. Not intentially. I'm not too sure if you're caught up with the news of the century, but Valentine had come back. I was involved with his daughter because of her mother, Jocelyn Fray, and long story short, I switched bodies with him because of the Greater Demon Asmodeus. They thought they were torturing him, not me, but the Agony rune, it made me...relive those memories from Indonesia. The ones with my father.

I've been trying to hide the physical toll of it from….darling, you need to tell me if you're caught up with Clave news now, or this might take a while to explain."

She chuckled, sipping from her glass before nodding. "Yes, I know all about the attempt of Valentine to start waging war on the Clave. They had us worried up here, too. Though surprisingly the Clave here is a bit more...laxed. The relationship that French Institutes have with the Downworlders here is a bit better, simply because most of us helped bring down the monarchy way back when. I remember doing so, even though I enjoyed Versailles so much at its high point in life.

But Magnus, you won't inconvenience me if you wish to tell me how you of all people got involved in this mess. I cleared my entire day for you, _cher._ And you are definitely staying the night, you look like a ghost. And I, as a Downworlder, know what a ghost looks like. You need to rest. And Paris may be a busy city, but it's a short Portal ride from _moi_ to take us to Nice."

Valerie looked too stylish to go to the beachy city of Nice, but he knew she could easily snap her fingers and change into the proper attire. Not that she minded out-dressing everyone in the facility she was in. Another thing he adored about her.

"Well, Jocelyn Fray made me erase the memories of her daughter, Clarissa. Clary had been coming to me to have her memories erased since she was small, her memories that were taken were all about the Shadow World. Except, Jocelyn's plan backfired horribly. On Clary's 18th birthday, she found her mother missing and ended finding the truth of teh Shadow World and her place in it as a Shadowhunter. She met Jace Herondale, who was adopted by the Lightwoods, and nearly ended up being her brother, both would-be children of Valentine. Except Jace wasn't his child. And then Clary's mundane friend, Simon, turned into a vampire by Camille- yes, I know- and is now somewhat part of Raphael's clan but not really.

And...I also managed to crash a wedding and find myself a boyfriend in the Lightwood's eldest son, Alexander. His sister is a darling as well, and so is their little brother, Max. I had issues with his parents because, well, obviously. I cost them a well-planned marriage, their son some of the respect of Clave members, the usual. His mother is somehow coming to terms with our relationship...I think.

Anyway, that's that. But I...love him so much, Valerie. I do. Ragnor, before he...he died. That's another tragedy that happened because of this entire mess. But even in death, Ragnor won't let me give up on something as important as feeling. I felt torn because, on the one hand, I know I am charming and a complete treasure, but on the other, it was a Shadowhunter, and a mortal, obviously. And a man who hadn't been so ready to accept his sexuality as I have been. But I fought for it, for him, because he made me want to fight. Want to truly live again. And we've not been perfect, but it's been wonderful, and I truly feel something special with him.

I adore him. And, one night, Dot came by and we had been drinking and something almost happened but I...didn't. I had never, ever, cheated on anyone, though these past few weeks have been particularly hard on me and Alexander had upset me that day, but I didn't want it to be for nothing. Not after everything we had struggled through.

But with everything that I had to relive...I'm overthinking. I'm terrified of that inevitable day when he's going to be killed or just simply naturally die and no magic, no angelic weapon, could bring him back to me. To keep him at my side forever and let me hold him until all the pain will go away. Because when that day does come, and by the Angel, with him being a Shadowhunter it could be any day, I fear...I fear I'll shut down again."

Valerie's cat had crawled up into her lap, a black-and-white short haired female, and was looking at him with pity. God, if he received pity from a cat, that was a bad sign. "Magnus, are you sure this man isn't going to destroy you while he is alive?"

Magnus' breath shook as he answered her. "He already has. But he also somehow recreated me. And I know that I shouldn't be so self-destructive, since Tessa bears the pain of Will with her. Though it helps that she has Jem now. But I...I'm not as strong as she is. I've been selfish my whole life. I always will be when it comes to love."

She gave him a serious look. "Magnus Bane, don't you dare tell me you are selfish in love. You give and give and give. You gave almost everything for Camille. You gave for Will, as well. When someone captures your heart, you want to give it to them as a present. You only see yourself as selfish because you wish for them to never leave you. Magnus, darling, that isn't selfish. Wanting to have the person you love by your side isn't selfish. It's placing faith that they're that much in love with you that they wish to be by your side as well.

That their joy is derived from whatever location you are, because they care for you and wish to be with you. Yes, I believe that every single person in a relationship can grow by themselves and is definitely their own work of art and filled with complexity, but we're still half-human, Magnus. Humans are social creatures. We thrive when we're together. So don't tell me you're selfish for wanting him to give you his time. Because to him, that is the most precious gift he can ever give to you."

Magnus could feel himself swell with emotion- tears sprung up in his tear ducts. He tried to wash them away in vain. "What if he doesn't wish to stay by my side forever? Valerie, Camille broke me. If Alexander just wants to grow old and...it'll utterly destroy me." Magnus blamed the torture session he endured for all of these negative thoughts and emotions swirling inside of him at the moment. He figured if he would have been mortal it may have gone away by now- as while some mortals do have PTSD, many jump back fast. But when you're immortal...every single memory lasts for an eternity. You can bury them, try to incinerate them from your mind, but they always linger in the dark. When you're half-demon, your demons like to remind you of that side of your being in every way they can.

Valerie was frowning, her ruby-red lips turned down in displeasure. "If it wasn't against the Accords I would go and demand the Clave give you some sort of compensation for your pain. And by that I mean I'll give them some pain in return."

Magnus laughed. "You sound like Alec's sister." Valerie grinned back at him, standing up and stretching much like her cat had done a few moments earlier. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, tell me, what can I actually do to help? I refuse to stay out of your life any longer, dear."

Magnus already knew what he wished to ask her, desperately. But he felt that bringing it up so quickly, before she had even met Alexander and analyzed if it would work on them, would be a bad idea. So he shook his head and smiled at her. "We should go get some food, then. I've kept you on an empty stomach for too long. And I know how you get when you're hangry."

She pouted but followed him out the door of her house, and they took the metro to the city.

First chapter is done! I'm mainly doing this fic to get off a writer's block for my actual novels, and I was in the mood for some angsty Malec. This might not be my best since it's a drive to get back into non-fanfic writings. Stick around, because obviously I'm going to make Alec become an immortal...somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It shouldn't have been a surprise that they ended up going to three cities within two days. They went to Nice, then Valerie somehow convinced him to head over to Cannes for a few hours. Nice was Valerie's home town, and when she wasn't in Paris she was there. Paris was the third city, obviously. Magnus felt a bit more at ease here, the French scenery having that effect on him. It always had. He had been at her house for those two days, and she had offered him one of her spare bedrooms to sleep in. She was letting him go back to his own loft back in Brooklyn tomorrow, as it was now nearly eleven and he was still exhausted. But, thankfully, now it was mainly from all the walking they had done. While he was used to walking in New York, walking in Europe was different. It was more exciting, because the people were just a bit better with manners and the scenery wasn't potent with the smell of garbage everywhere.

It was a combination of adrenaline and melatonin. Magnus hadn't seen Valerie's own significant other while they had been together, though he was probably in their swimming pool outside.

He was planning on inviting her back to New York to meet Alexander and then ask her for the favor. A part of him still felt guilty about asking for such a risky favor, but the other part yearned to have that solid promise of forever with his angel. He wouldn't know how to pay her, and that's why he considered this a favor. Because, like him, she basically had everything at her disposal, and she had been around at least three centuries longer than he had, so gift-giving was rather hard.

They ended up staying up till two watching "Gossip Girl" before going to bed.

Magnus awoke to the smell of crepes. And coffee. Though he recalled that his hostess hated coffee. He shrugged, people can change, he figured. He looked at his phone, which he had had on emergency calls only, and checked the time. It was nearly twelve. Early.

He had left a note telling Alexander where he was heading off to for half of the week. It had been specific enough that Alexander could have contacted another Warlock and Portaled here himself, but Alexander knew when to give him space. And Magnus had told him about his recent concerns, so he shouldn't be too worried. He had also promised Alec a gift especially for him, and one for Isabelle because she'd kill him for not getting her something from Paris. And he kept on both those promises. He had gotten Alec a lovely sapphire silk button-up straight from Louis Vuitton's closet- well, not really, because that'd be morbid, but close enough. He had paired that with some silver tipped arrows for his bow, and had gotten Isabelle scarlet heels from the same designer. They were three-inches, and encrusted with rubies that glittered like the owner did. He was proud of his choices.

Magnus was not expecting to come running into a solid back of muscle. He blinked, not quite understanding what had happened before he looked up. He was met with the site of curled blond hair. "Oh Magnus, you're up! Which fillings would you like?" Valerie's voice rang out, not even bothering to explain who he had just run into. Though the man had simply gone to her side and smiled at him.

He pointed at the man, confusing Valerie. "You want my husband in your crepe? I don't think that's going to work out, dear."

Magnus blinked. "That's your husband?"

Valerie laughed, amused at his expense. "Sorry, I forget you haven't been properly introduced. Yes, this is my husband, Dorian. He is a sea nymph. He is the coach for the team that trains for the Olympics. Dorian, this is Magnus, obviously."

Magnus shook Dorian's hand, which he now noticed had a bluish tint to it. His face was well-sculpted, and he had sea green eyes that were slitted like Magnus' own. His teeth were also pointed. "Lovely to meet you, Magnus." And, apparently, he was British. If the accent had anything to do with it, anyway.

"Now, which toppings, Magnus?" Valerie asked, pointing to the various toppings splayed out on the island of the kitchen.

"I'll just have some fruit, thank you, dear," he chose, sitting on a bar stool while she prepared his crepe. Dorian had two on his plate, and he was munching on one of them. It was filled with a chocolatey spread and mixed with strawberries.

Once Valerie handed him his crepes and some coffee- Dorian had some as well, but iced- she filled her own with some blueberries and maple syrup. She took a homemade smoothie and drunk that as well.

"Um, Valerie, I wanted to ask...would you possibly want to come to New York and stay with me for a day or two? I know you haven't been to America in a while, and I wanted you to-"

"Meet Alec? I figured, darling. Yes, I'll go. I'm already packed." She winked at him before taking a mouthful of her crepe. He smiled, thanking whatever divine power existed for her existence.

Magnus managed to open a Portal back to Brooklyn, and was pleased to note that he wasn't as drained as he had been when he had summoned one to Paris. They entered Magnus' loft, and Valerie left her belongings in the spare room that Jace had been living in until recently. Chairman Meow came up to greet his owner and Magnus fed the cat some tuna.

"Magnus? Is that you?" Magnus blinked, not realizing that Alec would be home this early. Valerie was still putting away her things.

"Yes, darling, I'm home," Magnus called, smiling at his Shadowhunter as he entered the living area. He was barely clothed- only a towel wrapped around his waist, indicating that he had been in the shower earlier. Alec came up and kissed him lovingly, holding him close enough that Magnus felt water seeping into his clothes.

"How was Paris?" Alec asked, scanning Magnus' face for any signs of exhaustion. When he found none, he grinned. "It was wonderful, dear. You really should come with me sometime. But I brought back a few things."

"You didn't have to-"

"Ah, but I did. And one is for dear Isabelle, who I know will hurt you if you try and persuade me not to get anything for her. Here darling, open your own gift." He handed over the gift to Alec, who blushed and unwrapped the packaging. The arrows were placed above the shirt. Alec's face lit up at the sight of the arrows, and the shirt, for once. Magnus was thoroughly smug with himself now. "Magnus, I love them. Thank you." He smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him once more, a grin spreading on his face.

"There is another surprise you may want to put on some clothes for," Magnus suggested. Alec raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright, I'll go get changed…"

"Magnus where do I put- oh, my. I didn't know you two were living together. Magnus, you should've told me. I wouldn't have been so freely walking around if I had known." Valerie's eyes looked Alexander up and down, smirking slightly at Magnus. Alec flushed, looking questioningly at Magnus for an explanation.

Magnus cleared his throat before announcing, "Alexander, this is my dear friend Valerie Bonnay she's the-"

"High Warlock of Paris, yes. Our Institute has a track of every High Warlock."

Valerie looked at him with both eyebrows raised. "That's just a bit frightening. Anyway, I've known Magnus for half his life. Though the last time we saw each other was nearly thirty years ago. Not that it felt that long, though." 

Alec nodded. "Right, well, um, Magnus...I have the day off. I didn't know if you wanted to do anything but since we have company, I'll go put some clothes on." Alec left back to their bedroom, flushed right up to his neck. Valerie grinned at him. "What do you have planned for the day?"

Magnus shrugged. "I hoped to invite Isabelle over to give her her gift in a while, but there was something I wanted to discuss with you in private later. For now, though, I'll call Isabelle while Alexander changes. Make yourself at home, Valerie."

"Anything else I should know about your boyfriend? Other than he's the Head of the New York Institute, extremely tall and handsome, shy but sexy?"

"He's...still learning. To be confident and trust himself more. It's a lot better than what it used to be, but well. It takes time."

Valerie smiled wistfully. "Everything does Magnus. One can only do so much to speed up the process."

Isabelle came within the next hour. She looked gorgeous as always, hair loose and wavy. She wore a red dress that hugged her curves and was in a deep V-neck, paired with black tights and red stilettos. She raised an eyebrow when it wasn't Magnus who opened the door for her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's boyfriend's home?"

"I'm Valerie Bonnay, if you're a Shadowhunter you should recognize me. What with the track records you people keep of High Warlocks." Valerie smiled softly at her, standing two inches taller without that much of a heel.

Isabelle blinked. "We usually don't stalk Downworlders...at least I don't."

Magnus came in with Alexander in tow, clothes on his body this time. Magnus had Isabelle's present in his hand, the red-wrapped box glinting like a beacon. Isabelle eyed it from where she stood, curiosity in her gaze. "What's that?"

Magnus smiled. "It's for you, dear. A gift from Paris. I had to get something that would compensate for my absence. They aren't as fabulous as me, but they're close enough." Magnus winked as he handed her the gift, and she took it eagerly.

Izzy switched out the pairs immediately, much to Magnus' satisfaction. "Why were you gone for so long, Magnus? Alec wouldn't tell us anything other than you needed some space. We were worried about you. He didn't even tell us where you were. And on the phone you just said to come over because you needed to discuss things with me."

"I was visiting an old friend. The one you nearly interrogated just moments ago. We hadn't seen each other in decades, and with everything that's been going on...I needed that old friendship again. Sorry to worry you, dearest."

Isabelle hummed and analyzed Valerie with her eyes, taking her in. She didn't flinch at the gaze. "Alright, well, don't leave my brother for so long again. He was worried sick. Even if he doesn't show it. It was driving Jace and I mad."

Alec flushed once more. "Izzy, it was three days. I knew where he was. I was worried, obviously, because I love him. Quit making it sound like I'm useless without him."

Izzy blinked. "But you basically are. If I couldn't get you to socialize like a normal human, Magnus is a miracle worker for taking you in the right direction. Besides, you couldn't even have sex with the man before calling me three times to make sure you had the steps in the right order. And don't forget that-"

"Izzy!" Alec hissed as Valerie was hiding her grin behind her palm. Izzy through her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll stop teasing you. If only because Magnus must have paid a fortune for these shoes."

"He didn't, actually. I'm friends with the CEO of the company, managed to get them without a penny spent. He owes me a few favors." Valerie smirked, winking at Magnus who smiled back at her. "Alright, let's get this day started."

They had gone out to eat lunch later, after getting distracted once more as Isabelle and Valerie got to know each other. Anyone who was friends with the CEO of one of Izzy's favorite brands was a must-be-friends-with person to her. They got pizza, then went out for frozen yogurt later in the day. They rounded out the day with a trip to Pandemonium, as Magnus needed to check in on some business in the club anyway.

He was just settling things with a contractor as Alec approached him. Alec smiled at him, having some glitter on his cheekbone that bounced light off of it perfectly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Magnus greeted back. Yes, this little outing had done right for his mental health. He felt almost brand new again. "Is she going to be staying the night? Because you may have to put some silencing spells on the room tonight. I've...missed you. I wanted to take care of you tonight."

"All the sex talk got you riled up, didn't you?" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer. He admitted that he had missed Alec physically too, they hadn't had sex in nearly a week.

"You created me," Alec pouted, mouthing at Magnus' neck. Magnus took in a breath, trying to calm himself. "I'll definitely let you take care of me tonight, but I need to ask Valerie for a favor, darling. A rather large one."

Alec went back, looking concerned. "Is everything alright? You seemed happier today than you have been the past few weeks. I know I haven't been perfect, so I...I need to make it up to you, Magnus. Because you deserve better. You deserve everything, and sometimes I don't know how to give you everything, because to me it seems like you already have everything you could want, but I know how foolish it is for me to think that. So I know I need to keep trying harder, for us, for you, but I want you to tell me what I can do better. I need you to guide me. Like you've always done."

Magnus could feel more tears coming on. What had he done to deserve this angel? He smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss, trying to convey that he was indeed recovering. "Don't concern yourself with it just yet, love. First I need to find out if it's actually a possibility."

Alec still seemed hesitant, but nodded. "Alright. I trust you. But if it has anything to do with your health, or if it's dangerous, please tell me. I...you know I over think things, so I...I need you to tell me what's going on. Or at least, if it's safe. I know you won't lie to you."

Magnus nodded. "I won't, darling. Not to you."

Valerie was reading on Magnus' spare bed when they arrived back home. Alec said he'd take a shower again to remove all the glitter from his body and would wait for him in bed as he talked with her.

"Still an avid reader, I see," Magnus said, eyeing the newest book she was reading.

"Always will be. Now, what did you want to speak about?" She asked, sitting up farther into the mass pile of pillows on the bed.

Magnus hesitated, knowing the risk he was taking with asking a thing as large as this, but prodded, "I know one of your specialties is sensing others' emotions, and their strength behind them. Basically an empath. I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything between the bond of Alexander and I today."

"Anything bad? Magnus, I can't just see details of a person's soul."

"I know, dear, but please. I need to know if you sensed anything. Anything good, bad, whatever. I told you that he basically breathed life back into me when I met him. I thought it meant something, that detail. I'm sure I'm right, but I'm asking you as a second voice."

Valerie sighed, tucking a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, there's nothing necessarily bad between your bond. The string that ties you together is a bright, solid white. Nothing like the color you and Camille had together, that nasty red that looked like dried blood. It's pure, Magnus. But that doesn't mean it's perfect. Purity leaves everything laid bare. No lies, no secrets. But the part that is always tricky is acceptance. That can either solidify the bond between two souls or break it. I can't tell whether or not the tie has been solidified yet."

"Do you think it can be? Solidified, I mean."

"Well, there are only two ways to do that. One is through marriage, and for you two, since you're a Warlock, is through literally tying your souls together. But that takes a great deal amount of magic and a list of rare ingredients to do. And the soul needs to accept the other one, otherwise only one will be left. Or worse, both will perish. Why do you think vampires avoid mortals for mates? Sometimes a person may think they've accepted another, but that's their mind speaking, not their heart. And the heart is connected with the soul, so they both go poof. It's a tricky thing to get right. To even predict if it can be done it a complex deal with both intuition and analyzation."

Magnus looked at the expression Valerie was giving off- concentrated, decisive, intrigued. He knew he had to ask now. "Can you do it for us? If you think we'd be able to? I...that's the favor I wanted to ask you. I know that...I know that it may put you at risk with the Accords, but…"

Valerie gave him a warning look. "Magnus, you can't seriously be asking me to do this in a matter of days, can you? And it wouldn't be against the Accords, not unless Alexander's soul perishes, but even then there are loopholes such as official documents saying that he wanted to try it. But it can take years to analyze a person's soul. A person grows over time in the brain and the heart, so the soul evolves with them. To analyze a person within the span of a few days and then decide would be playing a round of russian roulette.

I couldn't bear to take Alexander from you if I made the wrong decision or analyzation. Or worse-to me anyway- have you yourself perish.

Darling, I know you're terrified. I just don't want to think we're doing the right thing and then have it backfire on us."

"Valerie, please. I can't pay you the weight of a soul, but I...I need to have this as even a possibility. I may not ask him now, but I would like to have it as an option."

Valerie swallowed visibly. "I'll have to watch your every move with him. The way he is with you as well. He needs to be informed so he doesn't think something else is going on. You need to tell him about this tonight. Even if it scares you. Because the bond is pure, it needs time to adjust and accept. Smacking purity in the face with reality will only taint it. Promise me you'll tell me his reaction in the morning. Then we'll go from there."

So Magnus did.

Second chapter done! Tell me what you guys think please! Also, I know I made a few mistakes in the first one with the Greater Demon's name, but eh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec's reaction could've been worse, honestly. He could have yelled at Magnus. Told him he was selfish at trying to decide how long he gets to live. It's not as though Simon hadn't binge-watched all of the Twilight movies after becoming a vampire and ranted about how wrong the entire thing was and nearly making Alec want to punch him in the throat. But Alec didn't yell. He didn't even say a word, not at first. He was in shock.

"That's...there's a way to make me immortal? Without me turning into a Downworlder?" Magnus knew Alec didn't mean it in a negative way. After all, if Magnus would have told Alec to become a vampire, that would have been a completely different story. Magnus didn't think Alec would want to live off of blood for the rest of eternity. Though he already had brooding, being pale, and wearing black down.

"Yes, darling. I...talked to Valerie about it. She's an expert at reading people's emotions. She saw our soul bond, told me it was pure white. Though for two souls to actually intertwine and accept each other can only be done by marriage or literally intertwining the two souls in some way.

I know marriage might be too soon, and even if you'd want...want that, with me, I personally don't want to get married until we can be wed in gold. And that's going to take a while. Though Alec, she said that you need to accept my soul. Well, your actual soul has to. It's tied to your heart, the soul. I'm sorry if I'm coming on as too forward or if-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Alec had kissed him, nearly knocking him into the wall behind him. He was pulled close, Alec's hands clutching tightly onto his waist. The kiss was deep, hungry. It unravelled Magnus' mind and then rearranged it so all his thoughts were consumed by Alec's desire for him. His love. His affection. Magnus thought he may burst.

The look in Alec's hazel eyes cut through Magnus like a hot knife, but instead of burning in pain, he burned with passion. "Don't you ever think that I resent you for your intensity, Magnus. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be together. I'd be married to Lydia, a woman. I'd be unhappy and I would never admit it. I love you. Never apologize to me for who you are."

If Alec hadn't had been holding onto him, Magnus was sure he would have fallen onto his knees in front of his angel. In amazement, in awe. In complete and utter devotion. This man had ruined him. Had opened up his soul and taken it with him, made it his. And Magnus wasn't even sorry. He didn't regret it one bit.

"Please tell me that I can tell her to work her magic. I need to know, Alec. With everything that's happening I…"

"You're scared, Magnus. But that's okay. I'm scared too. But I want us to be together for whatever outcome the angels have planned. Together, with no single way to tear us apart. Never again." Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek, so soft, gentle, tender. It made Magnus' heart soar. "I want to be tied to you in every single way. Do you remember when I told you that?" Alec asked, eyes large and filled with emotion. Magnus nodded. He remembered when Alec told him that. It had been the day Alec had lost his virginity to him. He wanted Magnus to take him apart, to take a part of him no one else would ever have. So that if one day, when Alec wasn't with him, he'd have that memory. That memory was his and Alec's and their's and no one would ever take it from them. Something that physical was tied into one's core.

"This will just be another way I'd be tied to you. It will be total, irrevocable, pure. And I will cherish every single second of every single day that my soul will be linked with your's."

The night for them was red that night, intoxicating and yet so very innocent, so very them, and Magnus thanked every single star that allowed Alexander Lightwood to come into his life and make it feel like he was living again.


End file.
